The Dirty Mechanic
by Angelamermaid
Summary: Cristina wants to try something different. Written for the In the After hiatus fic battle in April 2009


"You are the greatest roommate's boyfriend ever," Callie fervently tells Owen.

He laughs and hands over her set of car keys. "Enjoy your date and watch out for nails in the future."

"I will!" She grins and rushes out the door.

Cristina rolls her eyes from the couch. "When are you going to stop being so damn useful?"

"Is that a problem?" he asks in amusement, wiping his hands on a rag. "Should I have let Callie try to replace the flat tire on her own? She doesn't know how."

"You are approaching perfection," she says, not looking up from her book. "You are making me look bad."

"Ah," he says in a mock serious tone. "I will try to be less perfect then."

At this, she looks up and smirks. He winks at her. She lets her eyes linger on Owen, wearing a tight sweat-stained t-shirt and jeans, with dirty hands, unkempt beard, and rumpled hair.

"You look good as a mechanic," she observes. He raises his eyebrows and smirks.

"Like this, do you?"

"I do," she replies smoothly, putting down her book. "This gives me an idea…"

He tilts his head and waits for her to continue.

"Do you like to roleplay?" she asks.

"_What?_" he laughs. "Like play doctor?"

"I was thinking mechanic," she purrs, standing up. "Who has to come to the rescue of a damsel in distress, stranded on the side of a country road, with a flat tire."

He laughs again, tossing the rag on top of his tool kit. "Right."

"It could be fun." She licks her lips. "Haven't you ever, you know, pretended to be someone else? Dressed up?"

"I did have a girlfriend who'd dress up as Princess Leia with a gold bikini," he leers suggestively.

"Absolutely not," Cristina says, walking over to him. "Now, you're the mechanic …"

"And you're supposed to be a _helpless_ damsel in distress?" he chuckles.

She thinks. "I'm a - _horny_ damsel in distress. And willing to barter favours with a _dirty_ mechanic ..." She runs her hands up his chest.

He laughs out loud. "You really want to do this?"

"Come on!" she urges him. "It'll be fun to try something different!"

He looks at her in surprise. "I hadn't noticed we were in a rut."

"We're not," she assures him. "Just – sometimes I like to play. And Callie is going to be out all night with Arizona …"

"I wouldn't even know where to start," he protests.

"Tell me what you want me to do," she purrs, running her hands up his muscled arms.

"Do we have to?" he asks. "Can't we just have sex?" He leans in for a kiss.

"No," she declares, stepping backward. "You want to _play_, you _have_ to 'play'."

He looks at the sparkle in her eyes, the playful smirk on her coral lips. He sighs. With the way she looks, she could make him do anything she wanted. Not that he would ever tell her _that_.

"Okay, show me your breasts."

"Tits," she corrects. "You're a _dirty_ mechanic."

He rolls his eyes. "Show me your tits."

"Don't sound so reluctant," she pouts.

He laughs. "Now we _could_ play hot teacher and naughty schoolboy. I love it when you scold me. I could be a really _bad_ boy for you." He grins wolfishly at her.

"We are playing dirty mechanic and horny damsel in distress!" she insists, pulling off her sweater and undoing her bra, removing it quickly.

"Fine!" he laughs, placing his hands on her breasts. "Nice tits."

"Thank you." She reaches down and starts undoing his belt.

"Is this one of your 'favours'?" he smiles, as she undoes his jeans, then yanks them down. She runs her hand up his erection, still encased in his boxers.

"My, what a big – gear shift – you have," she says seductively.

He snorts. "You are really _something_."

"I am trying to seduce you," she laughs. "Stop that."

"I'm sorry, ma'am," he says, leaning forward and kissing her roughly, deliberately scratching her face with his beard. "You are really something _hot_."

"That's better." She reaches into his boxers and slides a finger over the head of his shaft. He hisses. She smiles in satisfaction, rolling down his boxers, then taking him in her hands.

His eyes grow dark and he lowers his head against hers, giving her his best seductive look. She smiles triumphantly, stroking him with her expert hands. He smiles back, placing his hands back on her breasts, teasing her nipples with his nimble fingers. She leans in for a kiss, feeling her panties growing moist.

His eyes start to glaze. "Clothes off. Now." She quickly obeys as he pulls off his t-shirt and steps out of his clothes.

He gestures to the couch. "On your back. Now." He winks.

She lies down as directed, looking up at him with an eager look. He grins.

"What are you doing?" she asks playfully, as he places his hands on her thighs, gently moving them apart.

"I'm going to check your fluid levels, ma'am."

She laughs and then gasps as he sticks a couple of fingers in her. "Your fluids are good," he growls. "But I think you need topping up." She tilts her head back, expecting him to continue with his examination.

She gasps in delight when Owen suddenly enters her, burying himself in her heat, casually throwing her legs over his shoulders. He hovers over her, grinning proudly.

"Oh, that was _dirty_," she stammers, trying to not to laugh at his expression. "That – oh!"

He smiles down at her, cocking an eyebrow, as he withdraws and then suddenly thrusts back into her. She moans happily. _Oh god, the angle!_

He pauses to place a kiss on the inside of her calf, before pulling back and thrusting into her again, setting a strong rhythm, keeping her legs up so he can penetrate her deeply.

The sensations he is creating are so intense, Cristina barely feels coherent. He grips her legs and pounds harder, and she's startled to hear the earthy sounds coming from her own throat as heat starts coursing through her veins. She clutches her breasts, eliciting a growl from Owen, and gasps as she suddenly shatters into her climax, without once having her clit touched. He closes his eyes and starts jerking, coming in her with heated spurts. He leans down until their foreheads touch, both panting and flushed.

"Wow," she murmurs.

"Yeah," he agrees shakily. He moves off of her so she can move her legs, then lifts her enough that he can lie down and twist her on top of him. She splays out on top of him, thoroughly sated.

He strokes her hair as they lie there, letting their heartbeats slow down. She lifts her head and kisses him.

"You are a _terrible_ roleplayer," she says before kissing him again.

He laughs. "I guess that makes me less perfect, huh?"

She groans and lightly swats his chest. "Now tell me about the hot teacher and the bad, bad boy …"


End file.
